Come to Bed, You Might Get Loki
by L122yTorch
Summary: *Spoiler Warning* Loki has the All-Father in Odin sleep, he's tricked Thor, and he's attained the throne. Yet, he feels angry and dissatisfied. In the quiet recesses of night he enters Thor's chambers…but never did he expect his brother to wake up. PS I have no idea where this is going, hence the lack of rating.
1. Chapter 1

Despite his efforts, Loki couldn't shake Thor's reaction to his death. I mean really his imbecile brother should have realized after being fooled once that he wasn't really dead. But still…

The way Thor's hot hand wrapped around his head, the way the glossy diamond tears gathered at his sky blue eyes, the way his lip quivered as he spoke what he thought were his last words to Loki…

The memories haunted the god of mischief, even now, in his moment of glory as he ascended the throne and fooled his brother.

He had all he wanted. Didn't he?

Despite the apparent victory, Loki felt nothing but emptiness as Thor's ruby red cape swung around his muscled frame as the god of thunder turned to leave.

The blonde's footsteps echoed down the long hallway, reverberating off of the columns that held up all that they had come to call home.

Loki longed to follow Thor. To reveal his existence. To be in his brother's presence once more before Thor returned to the insignificant mortal world.

It was so beneath him. It was so foolish. He had finally achieved all that he had worked his entire life for, and he was throwing it away. Leaving it all to an All-father wrapped in the deepest of Odin sleep. Leaving it to Loki.

Of course if he knew this, he would never return to Earth. He would rescue the All-father, he would punish Loki.

The thought of that see-through cell made Loki's stomach turn. The loneliness, the desolation, the fury, the madness he felt, all brimming right beneath the surface was enough to twist him into a desolate image of his former self. Prison wasn't boredom - it was a breeding ground for insanity.

While incarcerated he longed for daylight, for magic, for hearty meat and rich mead, for the laugh of his brother…for the smile. And yet upon seeing it, he only wanted to smack it off his brother's face.

Thor was infuriating. He defied logic by wearing flaws as perfection. He was everything that Loki wanted and yet everything he longed to destroy.

It was so easy to imagine sitting atop the nine realms, Thor's golden light snuffed out as Loki assumed control of what was never rightfully his.

A life without Thor would be uncomplicated. It would steal away the pain that he felt twisting in his chest whenever he saw his brother.

Loki brought a hand to his face and heaved out a sigh. The wheels were turning furiously behind those radiant cut emerald eyes. He was conflicted, as he always seemed to be.

He dropped the projection of the All-father and strode down the corridors he had earlier ordered empty.

Anger tingled in his fingertips at his inability to be satisfied with the current situation. A part of him thrived off Thor, and he needed to drink his brother in before he was gone for the next eighty years or more.

The closer Loki drew to Thor's chambers, the softer his footfall became; until he found himself standing in front of the massive door, as still as a stone.

He hushed his breathing and masked himself in invisibility, waiting patiently until it had grown very late.

Once satisfied that Thor was asleep, he slipped into the god's grand chambers.

He expected the room to be darker but distant stars threw their soft light through the window, dimly illuminating the massive space. Loki drew nearer to the bed, reminded of when he was a child waking from a nightmare, rushing in to Thor's room.

But the circumstance couldn't be more different.

Here he stood, observing the tan flesh that stretched over trained muscles, gently lifting and falling with each breath.

How easy it would be to slit Thor's throat. To kill him in his sleep and be rid of the brother that was never his, forever.

Quietly he tread around the bed, stopping close to the edge of the bed where the golden man slept. Strands of gleaming golden hair shone despite the darkness, and Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

He never realized how truly and desperately he missed Thor until this moment. When he didn't have to summon quick quips or carry out some intricate plan. He could just stand and observe the god of thunder as he slept. It was when Thor opened his mouth that he tended to ruin the moment.

Without the express permission of his brain, Loki's hand rose and reached towards Thor, stopping short of the rich skin that housed the god's ribs. His hand hovered there, gathering some sort of invisible energy from the brother that he longed to touch.

His fingers buzzed with an anticipation that would go unfulfilled.

With a gasp, Thor opened his eyes and Loki startled, stepping back and recoiling his outstretched hand. The surprise of Thor's consciousness had jolted Loki out of his invisibility spell, and there he stood, at Thor's bedside, as himself.

His blood ran cold as ice, his mouth instantly dry and his heart thrummed wildly beneath his breastplate.

Thor looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. They were a glowing ocean blue, drowning in their own tears. "Brother?" he whispered, voice cracking.

Loki's lips parted but no words came forth.

Thor propped himself up slowly, and came to sat up, facing Loki. "Is this real? Or a dream?" he asked lifting his right hand. The battle-worn hand drew closer to Loki's chest.

He could easily disappear. He could easily make Thor believe it to be a dream. But he did not, could not.

The hand met the freezing metal that hung as hardened shield in front of Loki's heart. Thor's closely cut nails turned and scraped at the material, to make sure that it was real.

Upon realizing that it was real, his eyes shot to Loki's. "Have you come to kill me brother?"

In the silence, Loki could almost hear his resolve cracking; a failure he found much more alarming than the prospect of battle.

"No," he breathed into the space between them.

"You are alive?" he queried, sitting up on the side of his bed, facing his brother. The soft shuffling of the sheets sounded so loud in the dark room, swallowed in silence.

Loki did not answer, he was too taken aback by the confusion written on Thor's face, by the movement of the god's hands to his hip and side, fists bunching in the jet black fabric, hanging on as if to keep Loki from disappearing.

A pained sigh, laced with relief and sadness, broke free from Thor's naked chest. And he used his strong golden hands to pull Loki towards him. The thin black-clothed figure remained dead still as Thor drew him in and thumped his forehead against the breastplate in disbelief.

Loki just stared down at his indominable sibling who had his head pressed against his own stomach…or the breastplate that covered it.

Thor breathed in and out quickly, feeling the heat of his own breath bounced back at him off of the solid surface. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, feel the fabric and fastenings beneath his fingers, hear the ambient sounds of the night from out the window. Surely he was awake. Surely this was real.

Loki sounded and felt and smelled like Loki, and he wanted to soak it in, to absorb his brother and make him a part of himself that would never fool him again. Twice he had been deceived. Twice he lost. Twice he mourned.

Finally Thor lifted his spinning head and looked up at Loki, who was trapped inside of his strong arms, pressed up against his body. He sat, clinging to Loki, knees and legs awkwardly at either side of the broken god's body.

Hot tears burned a trail down his tired face as he gaped beneath the weight of his sorrow and relief. Fury should be in it's place. He should be furious. Livid. Summoning the guards to throw Loki into a hole so deep that he'd never find air again. But instead, he clung.

It was as if Loki was outside of time - outside of reality. Between his hate and longing, the latter was winning.

He brought one hand up to brush back Thor's silk hair, and another, to rest on the side of Thor's face. With snow filled fingers, he ran touches along the carved eyebrow, the cheekbone, the chin, and his fingerprints melted against the furnace of Thor.

Slowly, carefully, he brought his head to a bow, resting his forehead on his brothers. His eyes searched Thor's, his hands tangling in Thor's hair and traveling down Thor's back.

Again his mischievous mouth parted as if to speak. But instead, he moved the open lips closer to Thor's.

—

I SOOOoooo don't have time to write, and yet, here I am! Shit, I give up - can't fight it. What'd ya think?  
PS I have no idea what to do with the rest of it. Or if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor allowed the kiss, which shocked Loki. He expected his brother to turn in disgust or fling him to the opposite side of the room, maybe even to punch him, but Thor did none of those things.

Instead, the god of thunder's lips parted and his tongue explored the cool depths of Loki's mouth. His rough lips searched for returned affection, his granite hands clamping like a vice around Loki's waist.

Loki knew that the best way to undo someone was to get a handle on their motivation, to understand what propels them to act. For the most part, he had kissed Thor to see how the god would react. But a sliver of his soul knew that he had other motivations as well.

As his slender fingers dug into the taught muscles of Thor's shoulders, and his kiss became hungry, Thor began to pull himself back.

Loki's expressive eyes were wide and drank in everything about Thor; the way the tears had dried on his face, the bright pink tint of his lips, the way his eyes and hair shone despite the darkness. Thor's hands slipped away, he was observing Loki as well.

"I am surprised brother," Loki whispered. "I expected you to be, well, angrier."

Thor's brows knitted together. "Oh believe me Loki, I'm angry."

"Well it seems that your affection has outweighed your anger," Loki retorted. "Who knew you were so weak? And so twisted..."

Thor shot up from the bed's edge, his body slamming into Loki's. He grabbed Loki by the throat and cocked his head. "Who are you to call me weak?" Thor boomed "When it is you who has to keep faking death to escape punishment!"

Loki smiled, despite having the air choked from his lungs.

"Perhaps you should punish me then," he managed in a hoarse whisper.

"Perhaps I shall," Thor replied, drawing closer to Loki. His eyes scanned his brothers face, looking him over with both the desire to pummel him and to kiss him again.

"You're perversely dark my brother," Loki continued.

"It is you who started this," Thor spat. Rage and lust battled within Thor's chest. Thunder cracked in the distance.

"You kissed me Loki, when we were but children." "Well…technically we were teenagers," Loki breathed, Thor's grip loosening a bit to hear the words.

"Age is beside the point! You sought me when you believed us to be brothers, it's incest!"

"And yet, we were never related at all," Loki smiled, trying to pacify the situation with his words, after all, it was his greatest skill.

He slowly drug his eyes down Thor's body, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth and exposing the tips of his top row of teeth as they bit down.

He should be satisfied that he gained more information about Thor, but in reality, he only wished to kiss the god again. It wasn't enough to ruffle Thor's feathers, not when he wished to feel them on his skin.

He needed his brother, yet would die before admitting it.

So instead, he pushed into Thor's grip, bringing his face closer still to his brother's. He brought his right hand to the golden muscled chest in front of him and dragged his fingertips down the flesh.

A visible shudder ran through Thor, who, in the next instant, crushed their bodies together, face hovering in front of Loki's. Their erections ground together, and a nearly inaudible sound of pleasure purred out of Loki.

"I know that you wish to undo me brother," Thor spoke the words practically into Loki's mouth. "But it shall be me who undoes you."

"Are you sure about that?" Loki's voice came from behind Thor. The god of thunder turned his head, and his gaze met with one of Loki's clones. The double kneeled at the edge of the bed and ran his hands down the great expanse of Thor's back.

The touch felt so lifelike that it was hard to believe that the real Loki was still in Thor's hands.

Thor's lips parted as the clone began to kiss his neck and nip at the delicate skin.

He wasn't sure he should allow the trick, but his mind swam with the possibilities it presented. The idea of dealing with one Loki seemed a lot to handle…

"Relax brother," the real Loki cooed, as he brought his lips to Thor's. The kiss he was met with was as searing as the sun, yet pliable and affectionate. Finally the meeting of lips broke for some air.

Thor felt sick at the realization that Loki was who he wanted, that when Loki kissed him as a boy, he felt the spark between them then, despite thinking themselves brothers.

"Could you please have your moral crisis later?" the real Loki asked, dissecting the look in Thor's unguarded eyes. "For now, can't you just enjoy yourself?" the clone asked, reaching his hands to wrap around the front of Thor's body, his hands dipping into the waistband.

The clone's dick pressed into his ass, while Loki's erection pressed into his own, now being stroked by the god of mischief's hand. It was as if he was drowning in Loki, and they were only getting started.


End file.
